Midori Takahashi
| affiliation = Akabira City PSDA | occupation = Student PSDA Member | team = PSDA | partner = Ryosuke Takahashi Shinji Takahiro Shinsuke Harada | signature skill = }} :This character isn't set to appear until Part III of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). - Kenji-Taichō Midori Takahashi (みどり高橋, Takahashi Midori) is a young woman residing within Akabira City, as well as a student at Akabira High school. Like her friends, she is spiritually aware, though her powers are noted to be quite different in feel and form. She is also the lead singer of the Lower-town Rockers, as well as the non-identical twin of Ryosuke Takahashi. Appearance Midori has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that flips up at the ends. Midori wears the usual Akabira school uniform in most of her appearances, which consists of a white shirt with a white sailor collar, a red collar ribbon and a blue skirt; with the addition of a black choker and high heels. She rarely goes anywhere without her hockey stick, which she has proved devilishly efficient with, both on the hockey court and off it; much to her friends horror. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Equipment Powers and Abilities Spiritual Powers Through unknown means, Midori has gained powers themed around desire materialization. However, due to her own inability to fully grasp or control these powers, Midori cannot use them effectively or restrict the sphere of their influence. Some of her powers manifest in an uncontrolled state, which basically drag Midori along against her will, which offer the following effects: *'Zettai Fukujū:' (絶対服従, Absolute Dictatorship) Midori's primary ability, which allows her to plant commands within a person's mind. Activation of the ability in a similar function to hypnosis. Activation of this ability is represented by her body glowing with a silver ghastly aura. Commands given with this ability are written into the minds of the designated targets and they will perform the task given to them almost immediately, although those with incredibly high willpower are able to resist. This ability cannot influence the same individual twice, unless the first command is removed by Midori herself. *'Zen Chōkakuyo:' (全聴覚洋, All-Hearing Mind) This technique allows her to telepathically hear the conscious thoughts of anyone in her vicinity, although it is much more difficult to dive into the mind of someone influenced by an inner being. This ability also grants Midori the ability to go digging through a person's memories or transferring their thoughts into another's mind effectively making her capable of reading through a person's memories and forcing the victim to relive past traumatic experiences. *'Zettai Kūkan:' (絶対空間, Absolute Space) With this technique, Midori is capable of temporarily suspending the perception of time for all individuals within a given sphere of influence, effectively paralyzing anyone within its area of effect. The weakness of this ability is that large numbers of people are more difficult for her to stop. It is also unable to stop inanimate objects or physical phenomena. Behind the Scenes *Full credit to good ol' Raze for the Hōgyoku-like powers, which originally belonged to Rozeluxe Meitzen, who allowed me to make use of them. Your a gem, pal. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters